


To Paint the King

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Artists, Bad Flirting, Falling In Love, M/M, Modern Royalty, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: When Merlin is comissioned to paint the King of England, he could never have predicted the way both their lives changed forever.





	To Paint the King

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and published these on wattpad a wgile ago and haven't read through but just wanted everything in one place

Merlin chewed on the end of his pencil, tapping the phone nervously. He breathed. It was just another portrait commission. He'd done this hundreds of times before. But not with anyone really famous. Certainly not for the king of England. 

Merlin had got the email almost a week ago, telling him to await a phone call at 11am, next Monday. Merlin checked the clock on the wall. 10:48. He took a sip of his tea, which had cooled a long time ago, and returned to chewing on the pencil. Apparently King Arthur had attended the art exhibition some of Merlin's work had been displayed at last year. And had liked it. 

10:51. Merlin was sat with his legs up on his desk, staring at the phone. This job could be Merlin's big break, or, as Gwaine had joked, get him executed. Merlin gulped. 

10:57. The phone rang. Merlin inhaled deeply, reaching for the phone. He noticed his hands were shaking. He gripped his wrist to stop the shaking, and picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
"Good morning. Is this Mr Emrys?"   
"Yes, that is correct."   
"This is Leon Knightly. First waiting man to the king. You know why I'm calling?"   
"Yes I do sir."   
"About the portrait."   
"Yes." Merlin took another deep breath.   
"So, as for the painting itself. Oil on canvas, is that alright?"   
"Absolutely." Merlin scribbled on a piece of paper.   
"And full body. I think 1.35 by 2 metres?"   
"Yes, yes."   
"Um, I'm assuming multiple sittings will be required?"   
"Um, yes." There was silence, so Merlin continued. "Normally I would have a half hour consultation, to discuss the painting and pricing and everything. Would that be possible?"   
"Yes, I'm sure we could arrange that."   
"And then, for a painting that size, it'll take about 30 to 40 hours. If that's-"   
"I'm sure that will be achievable." Merlin nodded. "Of course, well, have you worked with this kind of client before?"   
"No, not at all."   
"Well, if you would meet with me before this, consultation, I can take you through the steps. When would be a good time for you?"   
"I'm pretty much free all the time at the moment."   
"Right. Can you do Wednesday?" Merlin paused, as if pretending to check his diary, fully aware that he was free.   
"Yes, I can."   
"Nine thirty?"   
"A.m.?"   
"Yes."   
"Yes, I can make that."   
"Well then. If you send me your address, I can get a car sent to bring you?"   
"Yep, I'll email it."   
"Excellent. Well then. See you on Wednesday." Merlin smiled.   
"See you then." 

Merlin stared at his wardrobe. His clothes were either covered in paint or leftover from textile projects. Merlin figured a stained crop top and a skirt made of chicken feathers wouldn't be the best thing to wear to meet the king. He also realised he probably shouldn't have left it until the night before to sort out an outfit. He pulled on an anorak and ran downstairs, rushing to his friend Gwaine's house. 

"Gwaine it's an emergency. Do you have anything that would be appropriate to wear to Buckingham palace?" Gwaine gestured for Merlin to come inside.   
"Um, I might have a shirt. Come on up." Gwaine began to walk up the stairs, then stopped. "Buckingham palace?"   
"To meet the king."   
"Sorry?"   
"I thought I'd told you. I'm painting him." Gwaine blinked. “Look, I knows you hate them and all, but it's very important, and the pay will be phenomenal if I manage not to fuck up.”   
"Well. You really are desperate then, aren't you?" Merlin nodded. “You're buying next time we go out.” 

Merlin pulled on the shirt Gwaine had lent him. It was a little big, but tucked into his trousers he looked, well, rather like an artist. He took his red hat down from the shelf, and pulled on his long, grey coat. Pretentious much. He finished the rest of his cup of tea, checking his phone before slipping it into his pocket. He looked in the mirror again, and smiled. 

"Ah, Mr Emrys." Merlin was met at the door by a smiling man, with a fluffy brown beard. "Can I take your coat and hat?" Merlin removed his coat, handing it to the man. "I'm Leon. We talked the other day." Merlin nodded, Leon hanging up his coat on a hook. "I must say, you're younger than I imagined."   
"I'm twenty three. Yeah." Merlin smiled nervously.   
"Well, follow me. We're a little pressed for time. Entirely my fault," Leon admitted. "Oh, can I get you a drink? There'll be tea and cakes later on."   
"I'm fine, thanks." Leon led Merlin into a small, airy room. 

Merlin was quickly briefed on royal protocol and etiquette, but still felt horrendously unprepared. He was given another jacket, and a red tie, which he put on hastily. "Now, Merlin." Leon put his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "I'll be sat with you, but the conversation will be between you and the king. Don't rely on me. And don't worry, either. You're very tense." Merlin relaxed a little. "Now, this way. His majesty will be here shortly." 

Merlin was sat on a rather large and luxurious sofa, looking around at the elegant decorations. The doors opened, and Merlin stood up immediately. Much to his surprise, the king was wearing jeans, along with a blue shirt. Merlin bowed his head, as instructed, as Arthur walked over to the table. He sat down in the chair opposite Merlin, smiling brightly. "Good morning. Merlin, is that right?" Arthur held out his hand, and Merlin took it.   
"Yes your majesty."   
"Well. Would you like some tea?" Arthur motioned to Leon to pour Merlin a cup, as well as one for himself. "How do you take yours?"   
"Just milk sire." Arthur nodded.   
"Absolutely right. Merlin, I say, don't bother with the formalities. Sire, and all that, it does get tedious. And I'm told we are to spend quite a time together." Arthur blew on his tea to cool it. Merlin looked at Leon, slightly panicked. Leon just nodded.   
"Of course." Arthur nodded.   
"So. About this painting..." 

A half hour later, Merlin had everything he needed to know.   
"Well, when are you available?"   
"Anytime. Pretty much." Arthur nodded.   
"I see. I assume you have a studio at your house?" Merlin nodded.   
"Yes I do, but if you would prefer, I can work here?" Arthur shook his head.   
"Not at all. If there's one thing I know about artists, its that you don't take them out of their natural habitat. Is that right?" Merlin laughed.   
"Far too right."   
"I should be available this coming Friday. Is that right Leo?" Leon nodded.   
"Yes sire. Merlin, how long will you work for?"   
"I can do up to ten hours a day. With various breaks." Arthur nodded.   
"Eight o'clock," Leon suggested, looking at Arthur.   
"Absolutely. I'll bring my own lunch, and security is, unfortunately required. Is that alright with you Merlin?"   
"Of course."   
"Well, I must be off. See you on Friday." Arthur nodded, and then stood up and walked away. 

"Gwaine, I really need your help."   
"What is it now?" Merlin bit his lip.   
"King Arthur is coming to my house. On Friday. And um, it's a mess." Merlin heard Gwaine sigh down the phone.   
"I'll be over soon." Gwaine hung up. 

The next two days were spent cleaning out Merlin's entire house - or rather, moving all the junk up into the loft. But come Thursday evening, after many bottles of beer and several takeaway pizzas, the house was clean, and Merlin's studio was ready.   
"You owe me, Emrys," Gwaine said, pulling on his jacket. "Big time."   
"I know. Thank you Gwaine. Thank you so much." Gwaine smiled.   
"Good luck with the painting Merlin. Get some sleep." 

Merlin's alarm went off at seven the next morning. He walked to the bathroom, showered, shaved, and washed his face. Opening the wardrobe, he took out his lucky pants and pulled them on, along with a baggy pair of ripped jeans, and an oversized green t-shirt. He nodded at himself in the mirror, walking through to the kitchen. Merlin's living space, (bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, office) was on the first floor. The second floor was his studio. It wasn't a huge house, but when it was just Merlin, as it usually was, it was more than big enough. 

At about quarter to eight, the doorbell rang. Merlin ran to the door, opening it. There was a man dressed in all black, dragging a large purple suitcase behind himself. Merlin saw Arthur being helped out of a car behind him.   
"Mr Emrys?"   
"Yes?"   
"I'm King Arthur's bodyguard today. Mike." Merlin nodded as a greeting. "Am I alright to sit in the room, or would you rather I stay outside?"   
"Um, well, I'd rather you stay outside to be honest." Mike nodded.   
"Whatever you need. Are you alright sire?"   
"Just coming," Arthur replied, stepping toward the house. 

"Keep your shoes on, we're going straight upstairs." Merlin led the way, picking a bit of fluff out of his hair. Merlin opened the studio door. "Um, Mike, I'll fetch a chair for you." Merlin darted into the room, grabbing a stool and placing it on the small landing at the top of the stairs.   
"Is he not coming in?" Arthur looked at Mike, confused.   
"No, sire. I'd be a distraction." Arthur nodded gently, understanding.   
"Very well." Arthur took the suitcase. "Lead on, Merlin." 

"Well." Arthur looked around Merlin's studio, at the fresh flowers on the windowsill, the canvas Merlin had laid out on the floor. There was a small grey rug, and a table with a kettle and tea bags. "This is very pleasant."   
"I do try. Your outfit is in the case?"   
"Yes. Is there somewhere I could change?"   
"In here? I'll step outside. Call for me when you're ready." 

"I'm ready," Arthur said loudly, knocking on the door. Merlin opened it, blinking. Arthur had changed into a low cut, white shirt, and loose brown trousers, a long red cape around his shoulders. "What do you think?"   
"You look excellent. You mentioned a crown?"   
"Ah yes." Arthur took a locked box out of his suitcase, fiddling with the padlock. "Now, I don't think you're meant to touch this," Arthur informed him. "Property of the throne and all that."   
"I can work with that."   
"But, should you need to, go ahead. I don't really care about that kind of thing."   
"Ok." Merlin nodded. "What about, um, touching yourself?" Arthur thought for a moment.   
"Again, technically no, but go ahead."   
"Excellent. As for how I work, is music alright?"   
"Yes."   
"And um, well, I tend to swear a lot. Should I avoid that?"   
"Oh, go ahead."   
"And am I good to make conversation with you?" Arthur nodded.   
"Of course. Whatever you need."   
"Tea?"   
"Only if there are biscuits." 

Merlin arranged Arthur's cape so it hung nicely. Arthur was stood up, hands resting on a sword.   
"That's good." Merlin nodded, satisfied. "We'll break every half an hour? If you need to sit down, just say."   
"Great." Arthur smiled warmly.   
"So, today is just the basic sketch, might go into more detail. Depends on how much time we have. Am I painting you as you are?"   
"Uh, pretty much. A little taller, broader shoulders, tighter jaw."   
"Ok. I'll work with that." 

Merlin set to work drawing Arthur's feet first, pencils laid out on the floor. "Nice shoes," Merlin commented.   
"Why thank you. A gift I believe."   
"Oh, who from?"   
"I think it was the Italians, but don't quote me on that."   
"Have you had a lot of portraits done before?"   
"Not many. When I was younger, we had a family portrait. Me, father and Morg. That is, the Princess Morgana. Duchess of Cambridge or whatever she is." Merlin smirked. "And then when I was twelve, I think. going off to school. And my coronation portrait, but I don't like that one too much."   
"Oh?"   
"Artist was a complete arse. And I wasn't looking my best in my late teens. Acne, wonky teeth, it was terrible."   
"It wasn't that bad." Merlin shrugged, looking up to see how the buckles of Arthur's shoe sat.   
"Well, good to know you think so Merlin." Arthur laughed. "I'm sorry, I just meant-"   
"Don't worry about it. So, what warrants this portrait?" 

"Ten years as king.," Arthur stated, scratching the side of his neck. "Do you mind if I take the crown off for now? It's rather heavy."   
"Oh, of course." Arthur removed his crown, putting it back in it's case. "Sorry about that."   
"Oh, don't worry. But yeah. Ten years."   
"Has it been ten years? I remember your coronation day."   
"Yep. I was crowned when I was, gosh, seventeen? So the anniversary is this March."   
"National holiday?"   
"Naturally." Arthur grinned. "Well, I have to sit through a sixteen course banquet with the most tedious dinner guests, but-"   
"Oh how unpleasant for you," Merlin quipped. Arthur just laughed again.   
"I suppose I can't really complain, can I?" Merlin shrugged.   
"You can try, I just won't take you seriously." 

"So, did you go to art school?"   
"Yes. I took, fine art actually, at Edinburgh. Graduated two years ago now. Did you go to uni?"   
"Sadly no. I was king during my last year at Eton, and even that was complicated." Arthur sighed. "So no. No university for me."   
"What would you have studied? If you had gone."   
"I don't know. Probably something useful like law, or international relations. Or I don't know. Maybe music?" Arthur looked wistful.   
"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Arthur just shrugged slightly. 

"Right, could you put the crown back on again please?" Merlin finished another cup of tea, putting the mug back on the table.   
"Of course." Arthur unlocked the box, putting the crown back on his head. "Is my hair alright?"   
"Not exactly. Do you mind if I?" Merlin picked up a comb and a can of hairspray.   
"Hit me." 

"So, I've finished the basic sketch."   
"What time is it?"   
"Just past twelve." Arthur nodded. "Do you have lunch with you?"   
"Yes. Mike has sandwiches I believe. Do you have a sandwich toaster?"   
"Yes I do. Come on down." Merlin opened the door and began to walk, Arthur sandwiched between him and Mike.   
"Mike, do you want your sandwich toasted?" Merlin asked, looking back.   
"No thank you. I'll have a plate though." 

Merlin stood up his drawing, showing it to Arthur. "What are you thinking?"   
"Did you just draw that?" Merlin squinted, a little confused. "Like, in four hours?"   
"More like three. And yeah, you watched me."   
"It's amazing."   
"Modest." Arthur laughed.   
"Not because it's of me. It's very good Merlin." Merlin bowed his head.   
"Thanks. Tell me if there's anything you want changed, and then I'll go into finer detail." Arthur inspected the drawing.   
"My neck slightly thicker. And more defined around the chest. Smaller nose, less emphasis on the cheekbones, more on the jaw and eyes." Merlin nodded, scribbling on the back of his hand. "Slightly thicker on the ankle, thicker calves. I think that's all." 

They were both lying on the floor, Arthur directing Merlin's pencil. "So, um, about the chest," Merlin began, and then stopped. "No, sorry, I can't-"   
"What is it?" Merlin shook his head. "Tell me."   
"Well I was going to ask you to take your shirt off, for accuracy, but you're the king."   
"If it would help you, I'll strip for you Emrys." Merlin laughed.   
"Really? You wouldn't mind?"   
"Not at all."   
"Is this legal? I won't get locked up or anything?" Arthur shook his head.   
"No way." Arthur stood up. He'd changed back into his t-shirt and red skinny jeans, and now proceeded to remove the shirt. Merlin just stared for a while, at the, quite frankly stunning torso of the king of England.   
"You're tensing too much. Relax your shoulders a bit." Merlin returned to work on the drawing, broadening Arthur's shoulders and chest. 

"Ok. I think that's everything?" Merlin looked at his drawing, pretty pleased.   
"Looks good to me. When do I need to come back?"   
"Depends on when you're free."   
"Monday, I'm available. Another all day slot?"   
"Yeah. I'll do the background between now and then. Still happy with the grey flagstones?"   
"Yes, yep."   
"Ok. I'll do clothes on Monday, so bring back the outfit. Crown and sword I'll do another time, and then I'll need another session for skin, that'll be a shorter one, and then face and hair will probably have another full day."   
"Great. If you can convey that all to Leo, that'd be wonderful."   
"Absolutely." 

Merlin worked on the background on Saturday morning, and made good progress. But then Gwaine and Percy dragged him out drinking, and then he didn't manage to wake up until late Sunday afternoon. "Shit." He dressed, made a large mug of strong coffee and sat down in the studio. 

Merlin worked late into the night, Gwaine rushing around with energy drinks and food. "Gwaine, keep me awake. The king of England needs me," Merlin groaned. Gwaine slapped him sharply around the face.   
"I'll brew your coffee with monster. That should keep you going."   
"Gwaine you're a god." Gwaine curtsied, smirking. 

Merlin finished at about four in the morning, and dozed asleep on the floor. He woke up to the doorbell ringing, and ran downstairs. Arthur was stood at the door, smiling brightly. He laughed when he saw Merlin. "You had a late one?"   
"How can you tell?" Merlin looked in the mirror in the hall. "Oh fuck." There was grey paint smeared down his face, and bright red streaking him hair. "Sorry. I was trying to get it done in time. Hungover most of yesterday."   
"Ah. I see. Well, do you want to take breakfast, and shower, maybe?"   
"I showered yesterday. I'll just grab a cereal bar and wash my face. Ten minutes?" Merlin ushered Arthur into the living room. "Make yourself at home. Do you want a drink?"   
"No thanks." Arthur sat down on the sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Merlin was annoyed by this, but didn't feel like he could say anything. 

"On second thoughts, I might need another day on the clothes. But I'll get as far as I can." Merlin set out his paints, Arthur stood in front of him. Merlin had his brushes in a large tray, and a pot of water.   
"Whatever you need. Can you put on some music? I'm not really in the mood for talking." Merlin nodded, plugging in his phone to the speaker.   
"What do you want on?"   
"Abba, maybe? Something bright." Merlin nodded, putting on his playlist. 

Merlin had made a good start on the cape and trousers, the shirt finished. "When can you next come round?"   
"Tomorrow, I believe. Only the afternoon though I'm afraid, I have a meeting with the prime minister." Arthur pouted.   
"Well, have fun. Maybe you'll be more in the mood for talking tomorrow."   
"Let's hope so. I know I'm an arse when I'm grumpy." Merlin didn't say anything. "Tomorrow afternoon then. Three?"   
"Yep. You can let yourself in, I'll have my headphones on, probably. How late can you stay?"   
"As late as you need me." Merlin nodded. "See you then, then. And get a good night sleep. No risking your health on my account, Emrys."   
"Alright." 

"Good afternoon." Arthur walked into Merlin's house, finding Gwaine sat on the stairs. "Ah. I don't believe we've met." Gwaine stood up, picking up a glass of whiskey from the step beside him.   
"Hey. I'm Gwaine. Merlin's friend. He said to tell you he'd be back soon, he just had to pick something up."   
"I see."   
"Oh sorry, I'm probably meant to call you 'your highness' or something, right?"   
"That is the norm, yes. And it's majesty, not highness." Arthur looked rather disgruntled by the rather shabby looking alcoholic who was staring at him.   
"All apologies.  Fancy a drink?" 

"Merlin, your friend is, rather a character," Arthur commented, walking into the studio behind Merlin.   
"He's alright, when you get used to it. Drinks too much though. Very strong opinions about, well, everything. Not too keen on the royals, but don't take it personally. How was the prime minister?" Arthur just shook his head.   
"Awful, as ever. Highly unpleasant woman I tell you." Merlin laughed.   
"You can keep the shirt on. I just need you in the trousers and cape."   
"Right away." 

Slowly, over the next few sessions, as the painting took shape, Merlin and Arthur got closer. Arthur seemed more than happy to prattle on about himself, and asked Merlin questions too. Merlin realised that the king wasn't as much of a dick as he'd assumed, and Merlin almost thought of Arthur as a friend. 

"Right, I'll start face work next time. Are you alright with make up?" Arthur nodded, taking out his phone.   
"Merlin, I was wondering something?"   
"Yep." Arthur smiled nervously.   
"Well, and you can say no, but would you like to come out for a drink with me? Or, or even just at the palace? Maybe even dinner?" Merlin stared blankly.   
"You're inviting me to dinner?" Arthur nodded. "At Buckingham palace?"   
"Yes? I can text the kitchens, get whatever you want cooked. That is, if you'll come."   
"Of course I'll come. Although I don't think I have anything appropriate to wear." Arthur looked Merlin up and down.   
"What about that adorable little suit you wore the other day?"   
"Shirt and trousers were Gwaine's, and I borrowed the jacket and tie from the palace." Arthur tapped his fingers on his leg.   
"Maybe not. Do you have a clean t-shirt? Without paint on? That should do." Merlin thought for a minute, chewing his lip.   
"Ah, yes. I do."   
"Any jeans?"   
"I'll have a look." Merlin ran down the stairs to his bedroom, Arthur tailing him. 

"Is this your bedroom?" Merlin was searching through the piles of mess for some kind of clothing.   
"Yes."   
"Where's the bed?"   
"Mattress. Down there somewhere." Merlin pointed to the corner. "I was hoping you wouldn't come in here at any point." Arthur just laughed.   
"Merlin, this is appalling."   
"Hey, just because somebody has maids and butlers or whatever cleaning up after him." Merlin shook his head, pulling a t-shirt out. "There we go."   
"I'll bring one of them round to sort it out for you," Arthur joked.   
Merlin removed his shirt, pulling on the new, vaguely paint-free one.   
"If you did I'd love you forever," Merlin said, not thinking. "Um, no. I mean-" Merlin stopped digging for a moment. "Not love you. I didn't mean, I'd love you. It would just be really great."   
"Slip of the tongue. Happens to us all." Arthur smiled, but Merlin thought he looked somehow sad. Longing maybe. Merlin brushed it off. There was a knock at the door. "That'll be the car. Quick." 

Merlin went in the palace through the front gate this time, escorted but muscular men with guns and batons on their belts. "Well Merlin. Welcome to my, house, I guess."   
"I've been here before."   
"Yeah, but that didn't count. Come on, I'll show you around." Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him into a room. "Ah, Leo. Merlin's here." Leon nodded.   
"So I see."   
"I told the kitchens. And, oh, did you want a room for the night?"   
"Um..."   
"Well, you've got another full day sitting tomorrow," Leon said. "It would make sense." Arthur nodded.   
"You do want to, right?" Merlin laughed.   
"I'd love to, yeah." Arthur smiled.   
"The silver room is available, yeah?" Leon nodded, finishing his chocolate. "Get someone to set it up," Arthur ordered. "Now come on Merlin." Arthur rushed out of the room, dragging Merlin behind him. 

"This is the dining hall," Arthur announced. "We, that's Morgana and I, we don't generally eat in here. Its for bigger occasions. State visits, Christmas, yaddah yaddah." Merlin looked around, staring at the huge chandelier handing from the ceiling.   
"It's amazing." Arthur grinned.   
"I think so too. Oh, do you want to see the library? Come on, come on."   
"Sire?" One of the beefy security men walked over. "Your dinner is ready. In the dining room."   
"Right. Let's go then." 

"Where's your sister?" Merlin asked, looking around.   
"Crete. I think." Arthur shrugged.   
"I see."   
"You look nervous," Arthur pointed out.   
"Trying not to."   
"Relax. Just use whatever cutlery you want, I'm not judging you. And if you want anything, ask one of these lovely people." Arthur gestured to the people who were walking through the door.   
"How extreme is this meal?"   
"Five courses I think. Small, though. Soup first." Arthur allowed a bowl to be placed in front of himself, still staring at Merlin.   
"Chicken soup your majesty," the maid said with a bob, glancing at Merlin with a smile.   
"Well, I must say, I've never felt so underdressed in my life." Merlin picked up a spoon and began to eat the soup, burning his tongue. "Ow."   
"Alright?"   
"A bumbt ma tun," Merlin said, sticking his tongue out.   
"Yes, the soup's hot." Arthur handed Merlin his drink. "Drink some of that.   
"Tank oo." Arthur laughed at Merlin's mishap, Merlin laughing too. 

After dinner, Merlin was shown to his bedroom for the night. The silver room was huge. Massive. Merlin looked around at the delicately embroidered curtains, at the fireplace. "Mr Emrys. I'm Drake. I will be your assistant this evening, should you want for anything. The king has asked that you visit him for drinks and cake before bed, at ten. Did you want to bathe before then?"   
"Uh, what time is it?"   
"Nine eighteen, sir." Merlin nodded, thinking about this.   
"Yeah, I'll take a bath. I don't have any nightclothes, though." Merlin scratched his nose.   
"I'll fetch some while the bath is running. Medium size?"   
"I'm probably a small."   
"Yes sir. Oh, and the Wi-Fi password is buckinghamdragon. All lower case." Drake smiled, opening the door to the bathroom. "Make yourself comfortable." Merlin nodded, sitting down in a chair by the fire, sitting back. 

Merlin bathed, washing his hair and towelling it dry, before putting on the pyjamas which had been put at the end of the bed. He checked the time on his phone. He still had twenty minutes, and looked around for Drake. He wasn't out in the corridor, but Merlin did greet Leon, who was walking past. "Oh, Leon."   
"Yes sir?"   
"Do you know where I could find a hairdryer?"   
"Where's Drake gone?"   
"I'm not sure." Merlin bit him lip. "Sorry."   
"Oh, no sir. It isn't your fault. I'll fetch one for you." 

At almost ten o'clock, Merlin was led to Arthur's rooms, which were across the hall. Leon answered the door, smiling. "Good evening sir."   
"Evening."   
"Come in, please. The king is just in the bathroom." Merlin stepped past Leon into Arthur's room. There wasn't a bed, but there was a table, and two chairs, a roaring fire, and a dresser. There were several doors leading off of this room- Merlin assumed a bed was behind one of them. Arthur stepped out of the bathroom, nodding at Merlin with a smile.   
"Leon, we'll be fine. I'll give you a shout if we need anything." Leon smirked, glancing between Arthur and Merlin. He winked at Arthur, Arthur rolling his eyes in response. 

"It's funny. I almost forgot you were the king of England." Merlin picked up a thin chocolate biscuit, biting into it.   
"I don't feel like I am, when I'm with you." Arthur smiled warmly, leaning on the arm of his chair. "I want to thank you for that."   
"You're welcome, I guess." Arthur poured himself another glass of whiskey, offering Merlin the bottle. "No thanks."   
"Um, Merlin. I wanted to address something with you that's been on my mind for a while now." Merlin smiled.   
"Go ahead."   
"Well, I, uh, you, you're a rather attractive fellow."   
"Thanks?"   
"And, well, I've come to rather like you over the past weeks." Arthur bit his lip. "Well I'm just going to say it. I like you, Merlin. I really, really like you." Arthur closed his eyes. "I'm guessing that's a bit of a shock?"   
"Just a little," Merlin replied, breathless. "You, like me?"   
"Yes." Arthur nervously glanced up at Merlin. "Do you, do you feel the same?" Merlin looked into his glass, silent. Then he nodded slowly. "Really?"   
"Yes. I really do." Arthur put a hand over his mouth, smiling widely.   
"Well, everyone already knows I'm bi, so we could, if you wanted to, enter some sort of, romantic relationship?"   
"This had got to be the most formal declaration of love that's ever happened," Merlin said. "But I suppose, of all people, you'd be rather a good one to 'enter a romantic relationship with'," Merlin said, smiling.   
"Can I kiss you?" Arthur asked, eyes wide.   
"Yes."   
"I um, I haven't really done this before," Arthur mumbled, leaning forward.   
"It's ok." Their lips touched, and then it was a clumsy mess of lips and tongue and teeth, both gasping for air. 

"I'm glad he finally told you," Leon said, walking Merlin back to his room. "Been too much indecision floating around.  It's annoying." Leon had been very firm about Merlin sleeping in his own bed, much to Arthur's disappointment.   
"Wait, he's talked to you about this?"   
"Oh yeah." Leon opened Merlin's door. "Breakfast call is at seven. I'll have some clothes put in here."   
"Thanks, Leon." Leon bowed his head.   
"Goodnight sir. See you tomorrow." 

"Sleep well?" Arthur inquired, as Merlin walked in to breakfast.   
"That was the best night's sleep I've ever had. I didn't even know beds could be that comfortable." Merlin sat down in the chair next to Arthur, filling a glass with juice.   
"Well, that's because your bed has stuff all over it," Arthur said smartly, earning a kick in the leg from Merlin. "Ow! Hey, it's true, and you can't kick me. It's treason or something."   
"Unfortunately so." Merlin grinned at Arthur, who smiled back. “We should really get going, right?” Arthur shrugged.   
“Last day of painting?”   
“Hopefully. If I get your face right. But I'll need quite a while to clean everything up. Should be done by next week.” Arthur nodded, buttering another slice of toast.   
“And um, how are you feeling? About last night, I mean.” Merlin bit his lip.   
“I feel good. But it's just, where do we go from here?”   
Arthur shrugged. “A thought maybe a picnic? Or, or maybe I could appoint you official royal painter, and you could live here all the time.”   
“That would be great. But um, not yet.”   
“What?” Arthur stared, unused to being refused in this way.   
“Well, we haven't known each other for long, and you're the king, as much as you're my friend too, and I do like what I do, drifting around, painting what I please.” Arthur nodded his head.   
“I get it. So, dating?”   
“Nothing official. But yes. I would like to go on more dates with you, your majesty. Your picnic sounds delightful.”   
“Tomorrow? Here?” Arthur proposed, smiling hopefully.   
“It's a date.”   
“One thirty good for you? And, and I can finish showing you around. Do you like sausage rolls?” 

“It makes sense now.” Arthur was staring at his portrait, smiling.   
“What does?”   
“Why you've painted me like this. So perfect.” Merlin glared at him   
“Enough with the big headedness your majesty,” Merlin joked, staring at his work with satisfaction. “You like it then?”   
“Merlin, I adore it.”   
“Hm. Looks nothing like you. You're much more attractive in painting form.”   
“You can't say things like that to me Merlin.”   
“What are you going to do to me?” Arthur looked at Merlin for a while.   
“I could have you locked up. Or handcuffed. Or have you dance for me.”   
“I'm sure I can sort that out for you sooner or later. Now, don't you need to get back to the palace or whatever?”   
“I don't think so. I'll stay for a bit, if that's alright?”   
“I'm just going to carry on painting, but sure. I'll bring up a chair if you want.”   
“Oh, I'll grab one. Don't worry.” Arthur smiled, Merlin  sitting back down on the floor, crossing his legs. “Can I get you anything?”   
“Another cup of tea would be lovely.” Merlin smiled up at Arthur. 

Merlin climbed out of the car at the palace, Leon greeting him with a smile. “Right this way Merlin. The king will be about an hour. Got caught up. Can I fetch you anything in the meantime?”   
“No thanks. I'll just have a wander around your gardens if that's alright?” Leon bowed his head.   
“Anything you want sir. Oh, I just remembered. The painting.”   
“What about it?” Leon took out an envelope from his pocket, handing it to Merlin.   
“There's your payment.” Merlin opened the envelope. A cheque for £150 000. Merlin stared at it in shock.   
“This is far more than we agreed on.”   
“I'm aware. But, it took longer than expected.”   
“Surely that was my fault-"   
“The king insisted. And said something about new clothes?” Leon looked Merlin up and down. “Although I kind of get what he was saying there.”   
“Leon!” Merlin slipped the cheque into the back of his phone case. “I thought you were meant to be nice to me.” Merlin grinned. “But you're both right.”   
“I'll show you outside sir. Just, stay in the top quarter. You have the wi-fi?” 

Merlin walked around for a while, exploring the flowers at the top end of the garden. He sat down on a fountain, before a rather aggressive looking gardener approached him. “Get back to work, you.”   
“Oh, sorry. I don't work here.” Merlin stood up, quickly.   
“Hm?”   
“I said I don't work here. I'm Merlin. The king's guest.” Merlin smiled politely.   
“Oh, terrible sorry sir.”   
“It's no problem.”   
“I just assumptioned, basing on your clothes and that.”   
“They aren't even that bad today,” Merlin mumbled, a little offended. Two giggling women in black dresses walked past, one with a bungle of blankets in her arms, the other carrying cushions. They both curtsied as they passed Merlin, smiling. Merlin nodded in response.   
“I had heard of you, sir, but I was told you were the king’s love and all. I thought you must've been a lord or an earl or somethin'. Or, or maybe you are, your worship, I didn't mean to offend, it's just-"   
“I'm not a lord. Just a painter.”   
“Oh, right.” The gardener nodded. “Well, I'll best be on my way sir. Nice meeting you.”   
“You too.” Merlin sat back down. 

Merlin was passed several more times by the maids, who introduced themselves as Kaitlyn and Genevieve. “So, what exactly are you doing?”   
“Setting up for your and the King Arthur’s picnic sir,” Genevieve informed him, pointing to the basket under her arm.   
“Oh, I see. Well, you carry on then.” Merlin gestured for her to carry on walking.   
Leon came out into the garden, carrying a bundle of clothes in his arms. “Sir, I thought it would be apt for you to change into these. Gen?” Genevieve came rushing back, no longer carrying the basket.  “Show Merlin somewhere to get changed.”   
“Right away.” 

Changed, and rather peckish by this point, Merlin was led back out into the garden. “Ten minutes, max,” Leon told him. “Deepest apologies.”   
“Oh, don't worry. I understand.”   
“I'll make sure he comes straight out here as soon as he arrives sir.”   
“Lovely.” Merlin sat back down on the fountain, taking out his phone. The clothes Leon had given him were incredibly comfortable: a light grey button down shirt and some pale pink chinos. He'd also been provided with a pair of black loafers, and soft white socks. Kaitlyn walked past, a large wicker basket in her arms. “Can I help you with that?”   
“No, although thank you sir. I've strict orders not to let you down there.”   
“Ah, I see. Well, wouldn't you disobeying orders now, would we?”   
“No sir. Grief no.”   
“Is there a punishment, that sort of thing?” Merlin looked worried, raising his eyebrows.   
“Oh, gosh no sir.  It's just a surprise, that's all.” Merlin relaxed his shoulders.   
“A surprise?”   
“Yes sir. Right well exciting it is too.” Merlin laughed a little.   
“Well, I am excited.”   
“I'd best be hurrying sir. The king'll be here soon.” 

Arthur rushed down the steps from the house towards Merlin, batting off Leon, who was chasing him with a hairbrush. Merlin laughed, standing up. “Good afternoon.” Merlin kissed Arthur's cheek, holding his hand. Arthur nodded for Leon to leave him alone.   
“I'm sorry I'm so late my darling. Something came up.”   
“Don't worry about it,” Merlin said, dismissing the thought. “But I am rather hungry.”   
“Leon, you let my guest go hungry?” Arthur glared at Leon. “What ever happened to hospitality?”   
“I did offer, sire, but he said that-"   
“He's right, Arthur,” Merlin said, looking at Leon apologetically. “But let's go. I'm rather excited.” Arthur planted a peck on Merlin's cheek, gripping his hand firmly. 

“So, this is our picnic.” Arthur gestured to the food laid out on the blankets, Merlin grinning with delight. “Everything to your liking?”   
“Let's hope so.” Arthur sat down on the floor, lying on his side. Merlin joined him, noticing the guards surrounding them. Arthur noticed that he was uncomfortable, and frowned.   
“Something the matter Merlin?”   
“Just the, uh-" Merlin nodded slightly towards the guards.   
“Ah. Sorry, nothing I can do about that. Now, what do you fancy?” Arthur looked at the spread of food by his feet. “Ah, pink lemonade. Finest in the world, and I've checked that.   
“Typical you. Keeping it to yourself.”   
“I'm sharing with you,” Arthur protested, pouring Merlin a glass. “Aren't I?” Merlin took the glass, taking a sip.   
“That's incredible.”   
“It really is.” Arthur poured himself a glass.   
“Is it raspberry?”   
“Raspberry and cranberry, I believe.” Arthur nodded, passing Merlin a plate, and shifting his body around. “What do you fancy?  Oh, nice cheese board. Grapes? Oh, slow roast chicken, lovely.” Merlin turned around, looking at the food.   
“We'll never get through all of this.”   
“The staff get to eat whatever we don't. And it's for us, so just take what you like,” Arthur encouraged, nudging Merlin gently. 

After a large lunch, and some more lemonade, Arthur turned to look at Merlin. “Don't kiss me. Please,”   
“Why not?”   
“You'll taste like fish. And you're an appalling kisser, your majesty.” Arthur looked taken aback.   
“Well that's rather rude.”   
“You sucked too much. And you were like, salivating in my mouth. It was awful.” Merlin began to laugh, and Arthur joined in.   
“You'll have to teach me.”   
“Oh, I intend to. Just maybe brush your teeth or something first.” 

“Do you want to see where your painting will hang?” Arthur offered, popping a grape into Merlin's mouth. “And then this lot can get cleaned up.”   
“I'd love to.” Merlin propped himself up on one arm, swallowing. “Where to?” Arthur stood up, gripping Merlin's hand and pulling him to his feet.   
“Follow me.” 

“Welcome to the royal portrait hall.” Arthur pushed open the large wooden doors, letting Merlin step inside. Merlin gasped, looking around the room. “These are the older ones. When does my line date back to? Gosh, um, 1432, this one must be.” Arthur pointed to a painting on the wall, of a man dressed in armour, long blond beard in a plait. “King Oswald. Pendragon.”   
“It's beautiful.”   
“Yes. And his wife, here.” Arthur moved along the line, telling Merlin about the paintings, stories about kings long passed. “My old bedtime stories,” Arthur had explained, reaching for Merlin's hand. 

“This one,” Arthur had pointed to a painting, but then stopped himself, gulping.   
“Your mother?” Arthur nodded, silent.   
“Father had it taken down, but I had it put back up when I took the throne. To um-" Arthur sighed, frowning. Merlin put a hand on his shoulder.   
“It's fine. You don't have to explain.” Arthur nodded.   
“This one is Morgana. Teen goth phase, my coronation.” Merlin looked up at the painting, where the Princess Morgana wore a bitter scowl, harsh eyebrows and black eyeliner, and laughed. “She hates it. Refuses to let it be released officially, but I won't let anyone take it down.” Arthur grinned.   
“It's also a terrible painting.”   
“Oh, it's awful,” Arthur agreed. “This is the family portrait I told you about. Little me, baby Morg, my father still with hair, and um, well, alive.” Arthur coughed. Merlin kissed him softly on the cheek.   
“Where's your coronation painting?”   
“Not on display. I'd have it burned, but apparently that’s not legal.” Arthur clicked his tongue. “And this, is where your painting will be hung.” Merlin stared at the empty space on the wall.   
“That fills the wall,” Merlin realised.   
“Well, we can always expand. Although I'm not sure. Maybe I won't produce an heir.” Arthur shrugged. “We will see what happens. Que sera.” Merlin nodded, resting his hand on Arthur's shoulder.   
“Que sera indeed.”


End file.
